Kleine Krieger Sternenreiter und Sonnenkriegerin
by Lady-of-Gondor
Summary: Unsere Helden waren auch einmal kleine Kinder und doch so mutig. Dies soll Einblick in das Leben der kleinen Eowyn und ihrem Bruder geben.


**Kleine Helden: „Sternenreiter und Sonnenkriegerin"**

Mit einem lauten Kriegsschrei stürmte ein blonder Wirbelwind aus dem Gebüsch und stürzte sich mit einem Holzschwert auf einen Jungen. Auch er hatte ein Holzschwert und verteidigte sich mutig. "Du kannst nicht gewinnen...." Er wurde unterbrochen, als Holz splitterte und sein Schwert entzwei ging. Überrascht sah er auf den verbliebenen Teil seiner Waffe und dann zu seinem Gegenüber. Tränchen traten in seine Augen und ihm war egal, dass eine Schwertspitze auf sein Herz gerichtet war. "Du hast es putt gemacht." Ganz traurig hob er das zerborstene Teil seines Holzschwertes auf und besah sich beide Stücke.

Währenddessen hatte das blonde Mädchen ihr Schwert sinken lassen und blickte den Jungen entschuldigend an. "Tut mir leid Brüderlein...das wollte ich nicht." Auch sie hatte Tränen in den Augen, denn sie konnte ihren Bruder nicht weinen sehen und wusste, wie gern er das Holzschwert hatte. Schließlich war es ein Geschenk eines elbischen Diplomaten gewesen. "Onkel Thedon kann es bestimmt wieder heile machen und solange kannst Du meines haben." Mit einem hilflosen Lächeln streckte sie ihm das einfache Holzschwert entgegen, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Es hat aber keine elbischen Verzierungen. Behalte es." Mit hängendem Kopf tapste der dunkelblonde Junge weg und hielt dabei die Bruchstücke seines Schwertes ganz fest an sich gedrückt. "Eomer warte bitte...." Schnell rannte Eowyn ihm hinterher und war nun noch viel trauriger. "Ich könnte mein Schwert für Dich bunt bemalen oder wir bitten Onkel Thedon, dass er etwas hinein schnitzt." Doch auch das wollte der kleine Junge nicht und tapste einfach weiter, ohne seine Schwester zu beachten. "Lass mich in Ruhe."

Eowyn ließ ihren Kopf hängen und überlegte, wie sie ihren Bruder wieder aufmuntern konnte, doch sie hatte keine Idee. Ein Schwert heil machen konnte sie nämlich nicht und so setzte sie sich unter einen Baum. Eine ganze Weile starrte Eowyn einfach nur auf die vorbeiziehenden Wolken, bevor ihr plötzlich eine Idee kam. Ganz stolz auf diesen Einfall, sprang sie sofort auf und rannte auf die goldene Halle zu.

Sie war so in ihre Idee versunken, dass sie weder Hama noch den Stein sah, der auf ihrem Weg lag. Und dann geschah es. Das Mädchen stolperte und schrie erschrocken auf. Doch Hama hatte so etwas kommen sehen und fing den blonden Wirbelwind auf. "Na warum denn so eilig Eowyn? Habt ihr etwas angestellt?" Ein unschuldiges Lächeln beantwortete die Frage und der Mann zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch. "Darf ich bitte die Waffenkammer sehen Hama?" Sie setzte ihren schönsten Kleinen-Kinder-Mitleid-Haben-will-Blick auf, doch es wirkte nicht. "Das ist kein Ort für kleine Ladys Eowyn. Ihr solltet lieber euer Gesicht waschen, es ist ja voller Dreck." Behutsam und gleichzeitig liebevoll wischte Hama ein wenig Matsch von ihrer Wange und ließ sie dann wieder runter. Sie wirkte zwar traurig, aber bat nicht weiter um einen Besuch in der Waffenkammer und so ließ er das kleine Mädchen ziehen.

Doch Eowyn war nicht gewillt, einfach aufzugeben. Ganz leise schlich sie durch die Gänge und überlegte, wo die Waffenkammer sein könnte. Die Hand fest um ihr Holzschwert gepresst, tapste sie weiter und hoffte nur, dass ihr niemand begegnen würde. Und prompt kam natürlich Amenis um die Ecke gelaufen. Der junge Bote lächelte Eowyn an und begrüßte sie höflich. Für einen Augenblick überlegte das blonde Mädchen, ob sie das Risiko eingehen sollte. Aber mehr als ein nein würde sie nicht als Antwort bekommen. Bevor Amenis etwas sagen konnte, wurde er auch schon von dem kleinen Wirbelwind überfallen. "Amenis...ich suche die Waffenkammer." Der junge Mann sah sie mit hochgezogener Braue an. "Und was will eine Lady in der Waffenkammer? Ihr habt doch ein gefährliches Schwert." Die kleine Eowyn dachte kurz nach und befand, dass es nun Zeit für eine ganz kleine Notlüge sei. "Ich...ich....nun ja, ich habe da mein kleines Nazgul verloren...." Mit großen Augen blickte sie den Boten an. Bevor er jedoch weiter nachfragen konnte, erklärte ihm das junge Mädchen, was Nazgul war. "Das ist mein kleines Plüschflugtier. Eomer hat ihn durch das Fenster dort rein geworfen und jetzt hat es ganz doll Angst. Weil es ist doch noch so klein und hat bestimmt schon Hunger. Und ich kann ohne mein kleines Nazgul auch nicht einschlafen."

Amenis lächelte die Nichte des Königs an und streichelte ihr über den Kopf. "Dann solltet ihr euren kleinen Nazgul wahrlich finden. Ich würde euch ja hinbringen und mithelfen beim...." "Nein das ist nicht nötig Amenis....Onkel Thedon hat bestimmt einen Wunsch." Zur Bestätigung ihrer Worte, zeigte sie auf die Schriftrolle, die der junge Mann bei sich trug. "Das stimmt leider. Aber wenn ihr hier den Gang geradeaus geht und dann die letzte Tür zur rechten Hand öffnet, dann findet ihr das kleine freche Flugtier bestimmt." Er verbeugte sich noch einmal und schritt dann mit eiligen Schritten weiter.

Eowyn freute sich und tapste den von Amenis beschriebenen Gang entlang. Dort waren viele Türen, doch sie öffnete nur die letzte am Ende des Ganges. Zum Glück waren hier keine Wachen und so schlüpfte das kleine Mädchen ungesehen in die Waffenkammer. Sekunden später stand sie mit großen Augen in dem riesigen Raum, der voller Schwerter, Speere, Bögen, Dolche, Schilde und allerlei anderer Dinge war. Wenn sie hier nichts Passendes finden würde, dann würde sie auch in ganz Mittelerde kein geeignetes Schwert für ihren Bruder finden. Und wer weiß...vielleicht fand sie ja auch noch ein schönes Schwert für sich selbst. Nur Onkel Thedon durfte nichts davon erfahren, denn er mochte es nicht, wenn sie mit scharfen Gegenständen spielte.

Langsam huschte Eowyn durch den Raum und besah sich die Werke der Schmiedekunst. Ehrfürchtig streichelte sie über einen Schwertknauf und versuchte eines der Schwerter hochzuheben. Doch dazu war sie noch zu klein und so ließ sie diesen Versuch lieber bleiben. In der Ecke, wo Dolche und Messer aufbewahrt wurden, sah sie sich besonders sorgfältig um. Eomer sollte ein schönes Schwert bekommen, schließlich war sie ja Schuld, dass sein über alles geliebtes Holzschwert zerborsten war.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis die kleine Kriegerin einen Dolch fand, der ihrem Bruder gefallen würde. Sein Griff war genau wie die Scheide mit Pferdeköpfen verziert und die Klinge hatte eingravierte Ornamente. Ganz vorsichtig nahm Eowyn die Waffe an sich und schlüpfte wieder hinaus auf den Gang. Selbst jetzt war niemand zu sehen und so kam das kleine Mädchen ungesehen in ihr Zimmer.

Mit glänzenden Augen legte sie den Dolch auf ihr Bett und blickte ihn an. Ohja er würde Eomer ganz bestimmt gefallen, nur fehlten die elbischen Gravuren. Aber immerhin war wenigstens etwas eingraviert. Neugierig geworden, ob die Waffe auch scharf ist, fuhr sie über Klinge und schnitt sich prompt in den Finger. Sofort steckte sie den blutenden Finger in den Mund und zog ein kleines Kuschelhandtuch vom Bett, dass sie sich um die Wunde wickelte. Der dick eingewickelte Finger hinderte sie ein wenig, aber Eowyn verpackte den kleinen Dolch trotzdem in eine Decke und machte sich auf den Weg zu der Schmiede. Bestimmt konnte man ihr da elbische Schriftzeichen eingravieren.

Doch so einfach war das nicht, da Hama gerade an der Schmiede war und seine Rüstung bearbeiten ließ. Fieberhaft überlegte Eowyn nun, wie sie es anstellen konnte, dass der Wächter für einen Moment dort weggehen würde. Aber natürlich sind kleine Kinder kreativ und so hatte die kleine Schildmaid bald eine Idee. Mit ihrem strahlendsten Lächeln tapste sie auf den großen Mann zu und zupfte an seinem Umhang. "Hama....Onkel Thedon hat erlaubt, dass ich reiten darf. Tust Du mir bitte mein Pony Saury satteln?" Der Rohirrim sah erstaunt auf das Mädchen hinab und musste dann lächeln. Ihr konnte man nicht böse sein und wenn man diese großen, bittenden Augen sah, dann war man als Mann verloren. Er war sich sicher, dass sie als erwachsene Frau, vielerlei Herzen brechen würde.

"Wie ihr wünscht Mylady." Er verbeugte sich mit einem Zwinkern und bat Eowyn, doch hier auf seine Rüstung zu warten." Sie nickte und wartet dann, bis er aus Sichtweite war. Dann zog sie den Dolch aus der Decke und tapste schüchtern in das nach Schmiedearbeiten riechende Gebäude. "Oh welch seltener Besucht erstrahlt in meiner Arbeitsstätte. Was kann ich für euch tun junge Lady Eowyn." Der Schmied, Siranon, lächelte und ging vor ihr auf die Knie, so dass er ihr direkt in die Augen sehen konnte. Er mochte das Mädchen, das so früh ihre Eltern verloren hatte und nun hier am Hofe von König Theoden lebte.

"Herr Siranon....würdet Ihr mir bitte einen....hm...ein Geschenk verzieren?" Mit diesen Worten zeigte sie dem Schmied den Dolch, der ihn mit hochgezogener Braue an sich nahm. "Was macht eine so hübsche junge Lady mit einem scharfen Dolch?" In diesem Moment sah er den verbundenen Finger und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. "Diese Dinger sind scharf Lady Eowyn...aber zeigt man her." Ganz vorsichtig wickelte er das Kuscheltuch vom Finger und säuberte die Wunde etwas, bevor er einen kleinen Verband anlegte. Eowyn konnte nicht anders und umarmte den älteren Mann ganz herzlich, bevor sie ihm erklärte, was sie wollte.

"So so...habt ihr also gegen euren Bruder gewonnen. Ich wusste schon immer, dass aus euch mal eine kleine Kämpferin wird. Elbische Verzierungen wollt ihr also....hm...ich weiß nicht, ob ich da etwas passendes habe, aber ich werde mich natürlich darum kümmern. Geht erst einmal Ausreiten." Er zwinkerte dem kleinen Wirbelwind zu und begleitete sie nach draußen. Es war keine Sekunde zu früh, denn da kam schon Hama mit dem zottlingen, kleinen Pony.

Eowyn konnte es gar nicht erwarten, wieder zur Schmiede zurück zu gehen und endlich das Geschenk für Eomer abzuholen. Denn ihr Bruder saß schon eine ganze Zeitlang im Stall bei seinem Pony und blickte traurig auf sein Holzschwert. Er wollte auch nicht mit ihr reden oder zusammen mit ihr ein wenig reiten und das machte Eowyn traurig. Schließlich hatte sie sein geliebtes Holzschwert doch nicht mit Absicht kaputt gemacht. Und so war auch sie selbst bedrückt und hatte gar keine Lust, mit Saury über den kleinen Trainingsplatz zu reiten. Sie umritt auch die kleinen Hindernisse, die ihr Pony so gerne hatten und umrundete den Platz ganz langsam.

Schließlich konnte sie es nicht mehr erwarten und lenkte ihren Freund von dem Platz runter, durch die Straßen von Edoras und zu der Schmiede. Hama war zum Glück nicht mehr da und so ließ sie sich von dem Rücken ihres Ponys gleiten. Das zottige Reittier stupste sie sanft an und verlangte ein paar Streicheleinheiten, die es auch bekam. "Warte schön hier Saury...ich bin gleich wieder da."

Schüchtern tapste das Mädchen in die Schmiede und sah sich um. Siranon war nirgends zu sehen und so rief sie leise nach ihm. "Ah kleine Lady....ihr kommt gerade rechtzeitig. Aber ich muss euch enttäuschen....der kleine Dolch ist mir in das Schmiedefeuer gefallen und muss erst wieder repariert werden." Schon sah er Tränen in den Augen Eowyns und lächelte sie tröstend an.

"Nicht weinen kleine Lady, ein Lachen steht euch besser. Ich habe aber trotzdem etwas für euch. Kommt mit." Siranon nahm das zierliche Händchen von Eowyn in die seinige und führte sie in die kleine Wohnstube. Dort holte er ein kleines Paket vom Tisch und reichte es ihr. "Für euren Bruder." Mit großen Augen schlug Eowyn das Papier zur Seite und starrte auf den Gegenstand. Vor ihr lag ein Holzschwert, dass mit den Symbolen Rohans sowie Runen verziert war. An der Spitze der Klinge waren außerdem elbische Buchstaben eingeschnitzt. Der Schmied musste lächeln, als er das Strahlen von Eowyns Augen sah und strich ihr über das blonde Haar. "Das wird ihn sicher mehr freuen, als ein kleiner Dolch...glaubt mir Eowyn. Die Runen sowie das elbische bedeuten Sternenreiter. Aber auch für euch habe ich etwas."

Er reichte ihr ein weiteres, in Seidenpapier eingeschlagenes Paket, das natürlich den neugierigen Kinderhändchen nicht lange standhielt. Ein leiser Schrei entfuhr dem Mädchen, als es das Papier entfernt hatte. Auch in diesem Päckchen war ein Holzschwert, dessen Griff ebenfalls mit dem Symbole Rohans verziert war. Auf der Klinge waren eine Sonne sowie feine Runen eingraviert. "Für den Sonnenschein Rohans." Er lächelte sie an und erklärte ihr, dass die Runen das Wort Sonnenkriegerin bedeuteten und er hoffte, dass sie ihre wahre Bestimmung eines Tages finden würde.

Eowyn wusste gar nicht was sie sagen sollte. Sie umarmte den Schmied und konnte sich gar nicht oft genug bedanken. Schließlich verabschiedete sie sich von Siranon und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Bruder.

Dieser war im Stall eingeschlafen und hielt sein zerbrochenes Schwert fest an sich gedrückt. Ganz leise krabbelte Eowyn zu ihm hin und zupfte solange an seiner Tunika, bis er aufwachte. "Geh weg...." Doch Eowyn tat ihm den Gefallen nicht, sondern umarmte ihn ganz fest. "Tut mir leid, dass ich Dein Schwert putt gemacht habe....nicht mehr böse sein bitte. Ich hab auch hier ein Geschenk für Dich." Schüchtern hielt sie ihm das kleine Päckchen hin und strahlte dann über das ganze Gesicht, als er es an sich nahm.

Und als Eomer sah, was sich in dem Papier befand, da umarmte er seine Schwester und wischte sich verstohlen ein Tränen aus den Augen. "Aber....aber...." "Das ist für Dich...ich passe auch in Zukunft besser auf." Der Junge strahlte nun auch über das ganze Gesicht und fuhr ehrfurchtsvoll über die Schnitzereien. "Sternenreiter steht dort." Er blickte seine Schwester an und musste sie nochmals umarmen. "Dankeschön." Vergessen war sein zerbrochenes Holzschwert und sofort wollte er mit seiner neuen "Waffe" üben. "Willst Du mein Gegner sein?" Eowyn dachte kurz nach, denn sie wollte nicht schon wieder etwas kaputt machen. Als sie jedoch die großen, bittenden Augen sah, konnte sie nicht nein sagen.

Wenig später tobten die beiden Kinder ausgelassen durch die Straßen von Edoras und kämpften gegen unsichtbare Orks, böse Nazguls oder auch gegeneinander. Die beiden mächtigsten Lichtquellen des Firmaments...Sonne und Sterne erhobenen gegeneinander die Waffen im Spiel und niemand von ihnen wusste, dass sie später Seite an Seite gegen das Böse kämpfen würden.

ENDE


End file.
